


Lesson Well Learned

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Lesson Well Learned

Draco was sweating, hands scrabbling against the sheets. Snape had his neck pinned down, his upper torso unable to lift off the bed. He was sure he would have a bruise at his nape, marring his delicate porcelain skin. Snape continued fucking him rhythmically, brutally-his long, hard cock ramming into Draco without pause. Draco couldn't help but whine; his every utterance a pathetic squeal, tears streaming down his cheeks. He tried to squirm against the bed, his prick searching for friction but Snape wouldn't allow him to shift his hips. Snape legs pressed down on Draco's in such a way that he couldn't move them either. 

He'd wanted Snape, offered himself to his Professor, and thought he was prepared for what the man dished out. But he had no idea he would be so rough-not at all like a lover, which, Draco supposed, was what he imagined. Maybe he should have had some practical experience rather than spending hours in the Malfoy family library, lost in Father's romantic novellas, wanking alone. 

His body began to ache; not just his arse but his arms and legs were going numb. And still Snape pounded into him, not saying a word, his teeth gritted tightly as if he got no pleasure from their coupling. Finally, Snape sped his pace and with a grunt emptied his balls deep inside of Draco's tight virgin arse. He pulled out quickly and immediately began to dress, leaving Draco hard and unsatisfied. Draco was dazed and rubbed at the sore spot on his neck. 

As Snape buttoned the last button on his robes, he said, "Next time you come to me, Draco, I expect you to take it like a man, not whimper and whine like the little bitch you are. Until that time, get dressed and get out." Never looking back, Snape walked out of the bedroom leaving a gobsmacked Draco Malfoy naked in his bed.


End file.
